projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
HARD MODE ENGAGED ¦ Final Fantasy Tactics 1.3 1
Jared plays Final Fantasy Tactics 1.3, and makes his own permadeath rules. Synopsis Jared is playing Final Fantasy Tactics 1.3. It is a fan made mode that makes the game much harder and have re-balanced a lot of mechanics. The story battles don't scale in this. In addition, Jared is going to put permadeath on as well. Jared is playing with his friends as characters. He starts with himself (as a thief), PBG as a knight, SpaceHamster as a Marksman, the Completionist as a Squire, brutalmoose is a Priest and PushingUpRoses is a squire. Jared ran out of money so he couldn't make any more. Jared heads to Sweegy Woods to find a story battle. Jared will not use guest characters as they are too strong. Algus and Delita are with the party as well. Jared hates Algua. "Algus, for those who don't know, is a filthy little twat. And you too will grow to hate him as well, trust me." Jared chooses to Yell to give his teammates haste. Algus and Delita are here to take hits for Jared - as Algus throws a rock. "see! What kind of little bitch throws a stone at a goblin? And doesn't make a "get stoned" joke! That's combat puns 101 you little turd!' Jared explains that the goblins' range has been extended. "Actually Jared, these are just a special goblin bread. They're know as strech arm stroplins." Algus dies, exposing the enemies abilities. Delita is in the way of Jeff's attacks. brutalmoose protects the party. "Good job brutalmoose. I've never seen such bravery! At least not from Algus, that idiot." Jared charms one of the enemies. Jared is annoyed as his Pheonix downs are being wasted. Jeff Time Strikes an enemy. Some of the characters are leveling up. Jared throws his stones for wasting his phoeonix downs! "Dammit Jared! I tought you better than that. Aim for the temple or the eyes next time!" Algus is now wasting Jared's potions! Someone gets hit by darkness and confusion - which is not how it works in the actual game! Jared takes out more goblins. Jeff's shield gets broken, and Jared yells at PBG as they are expensive! An enemy self destructs killing Jeff! Jared wishes to bring back Jeff. The NPC's continues to selfishly heal themselves rather then Jeff. Algus FINALLY uses his last Pheonix Down to help Jeff. Everyone gets healed and given haste. Brutalmoose hits Algus to get a job level up. Jared gets knocked out, and Algus uses another Pheonix Down. Jared finishes off the enemies with a crit. Jared comments on how much harder the enemies were. Jared teaches his party new abilities. Jared moves on to the next battle, and says that he will grind off camera. Slums in Dorter is the next battle. A cutscene plays. Jared is worried as there are a lot of dudes, and a lot of them are black mages. "Whoa there Jared. I think the polite term is African Ivalician mages." The enemies are shooting Jared with their arrows already. Jared wishes he could throw stones to knock them off the edge. Jeff succeeds at throwing a rock to throw the enemy off the edge. A mage prepares an attack on Jeff. Algus is killed by an explosion, and Jared makes a mistake to hit Jeff and knocking him out. Jared needs to revive brutalmoose. Delita uses a Pheonix Down to save Jeff. Jared is surprised by the long bow's range. The mages take out Jared's team again, and the mages have potions to heal themselves. Jared's plan is to survive until they run out of magic! "As a master tactician, my professional opinion is that you're proper fucked!" Jared is knocked out by the explosion. PBG is still standing, and continues to try to revive his teammates. Jared is admitting defeat, and wants to come back with more power. brutalmoose is shot with an arrow from a long distance. PBG continues to revive everyone. Jared is angry at himself that he ruined an opportunity by moving. Jared gets a game over. Jared doesn't want to end the series here, so he will try to change some stuff and try again. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics 1.3 Category:Videos